Sayuran
by penyuka-matematika
Summary: Biarkan saja. Biarkan Yoongi kelaparan, kan nanti bisa bilang ke Seokjin Hyung kalau dia dilantarkan Jimin, haha, tutur Yoongi dalam hati. "Kau benar – benar tidak mau? Kalau tidak aku bisa saja mengatakan ke ibumu kalau anaknya yang satu ini mogok makan," ancam Jimin. -complete- Jimin/Yoongi. Minyoon.


Seseorang memajukan mulutnya seolah ia menolah untuk makan. Tapi ini benar – benar menolak untuk diberi makan. Penulis pun juga tidak mengerti ia kenapa.

"Jim, jangan sayuran," ucapnya sambil cemberut dan memajukan beberapa mili bibir merahnya.

"Hm." Gumam Jimin, tapi ia tetap menaruh beberapa makanan sehat di piring Yoongi. Sebenarnya itu masakan buatannya, tapi Yoongi menolaknya karena terlalu banyak sayuran. Ewh. Meliriknya saja membuat Yoongi tenggelam hingga dasar laut. Ucapan hati Yoongi terlalu berlebihan, hm.

"Kita kan bisa beli ayam, Jim. Kenapa harus susah – susah membuat ini?" tanya Yoongi.

"Hm," cih, gumaman lagi. Benar – benar membuat Yoongi kesal. Bagaimana tidak sedari tadi Yoongi berbicara panjang lebar tapi hanya dibalas dengan gumaman yang tak berarti dari mulut Jimin.

Jimin tuh maunya apa, sih. Kan Yoongi tidak mengerti.

"Makan, Yoongi." Jimin siap menyuapi Yoongi dengan suapan penuh dengan sayuran. Ya, Tuhan. Itu brokoli.

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya berkali – kali, mengucapkan kata tidak mau yang membuat Jimin muak mendengarnya.

"Ayolah, kau baru saja sembuh dari sakit, setidaknya makan makanan sehat setelah sakit," ucap Jimin panjang lebar.

Yoongi tetap menggeleng dan menaruh tangannya di mulutnya seolah menolak permintaan Jimin.

"Hanya beberapa suap, nanti kau akan kelaparan, Yoongi."

Biarkan saja. Biarkan Yoongi kelaparan, kan nanti bisa bilang ke Seokjin Hyung kalau dia dilantarkan Jimin, haha, tutur Yoongi dalam hati.

"Kau benar – benar tidak mau? Kalau tidak aku bisa saja mengatakan ke ibumu kalau anaknya yang satu ini mogok makan," ancam Jimin.

"Atau aku juga bisa mecekokimu dengan jus alpukat tanpa gula yang nanti kubuatkan untukmu."

"Kau mau itu, Yoongi."

Yoongi menggeleng.

"Yasudah, berarti makan."

Yoongi membuka mulutnya dengan suapan kecil, batang brokoli sudah berada di mulutnya. Ewh, rasanya geli di seluruh rongga mulutnya. Lalu ia langsung mengambil air yang ada dekatnya lalu meminumannya beberapa tegukan.

"Tidak enak, pahit." Sebenarnya tidak seluruhnya pahit, Yoongi lebih suka kuah dari sayur itu dari pada sayuran yang ada di dalamnya. Melihatnya membuat bulu kuduk Yoongi meremang.

"Tidak pahit, Yoongi. Makanya, makan tuh pelan – pelan, dirasakan." Tetap saja Yoongi tidak mendengar omongan Jimin yang dianggapnya angin lalu saja.

"Pahit."

"Tidak,"

"Mau es krim," Jimin kali ini benar – benar menghela napas berat, melihat kekasihnya yang manja seperti ini. Memang menyusahkan tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Yoongi baru saja pulih tapi permintaan untuk es krim dilontarkan lagi. Kepalanya benar – benar panas.

Apa sebegitu mencintainya dengan es krim, maka Yoongi jadi seperti ini.

Manis.

Hehe.

"Hm,"

"Boleh?"

"Tidak,"

"Jimin jahat."

"Hm."

Yoongi kesal.

"Yoongi makan," ucapan Jimin pelan dan di selimuti aura gelap benar – benar membuat Yoongi terdiam lalu takut menatapnya.

"Tapi, hanya kuahnya saja, ya. Jim."

"Hm,"

Beberapa suapan Jimin selipkan wortel dan sayuran kecil agar tidak ketahuan oleh Yoongi. Mau bagaimana lagi, kekasihnya benar – benar seperti anak kecil yang selalu ingin dimanja, dan benar – benar membuat Jimin ingin memakannya di tempat.

"Kenyang," ucap Yoongi yang memakan sambil meminum air putih terus.

"Bagaimana tidak cepat kenyang, kau makan satu suap selalu diselingi air terus."

"Hehe,"

"Aku mual, kau beri makan sayur terus."

"Oh, mau aku buat jus sayuran agar langsung masuk ke pencernaanmu," tawar Jimin yang menyembunyikan senyum nakalnya.

Menatap mata Yoongi yang membulat seperti itu membuat Jimin benar – benar kagum dengan kekasihnya ini.

"Jahat, Yoongi kan ngga suka sayur,"

"Terus sukannya apa?"

"Gong Yoo." Ucap Yoongi tersipu malu dan Jimin bisa melihat semburat merah di pipi Yoongi.

"Si Goblin itu."

Yoongi mengangguk.

"Oh, yaudah. Putus aja sama aku." Ucap Jimin memutuskan satu pihak.

"Ih, apaan sih, Jimin."

"Hm."

"Jangan marah."

"Kan, Yoongi sudah makan."

"Ngga nyambung, Yoongi."

"Mau es krim."

"Beli sendiri."

"Boleh?"

"Tidak."

"Tuhkan, Jimin tidak jelas lagi."

"Sana, Yoongi jemput Gong Yoo, katanya sukanya sama dia."

"Emang boleh, Jimin."

Mata Jimin membelalak sebentar. Kenapa kekasihnya jadi lemot begini, sih. Emang Jimin salah kasih makan apa, sih. Jimin jadi bingung.

Jimin menatap Yoongi dalam, lalu Yoongi memundurkan tubuhnya. Lalu, Jimin mengecup dalam bibir merah Yoongi yang sedang terbuka. Yoongi pun tidak mengerti kenapa Jimin menciumnya.

"Jim, kenapa?" tanya Yoongi.

Lalu, Jimin menggedikan bahunya.

Menatap layar televisi yang sedang memutar drama Goblin. Benar – benar Yoongi akan membuatnya mati kebosanan karena menonton drama itu terus menerus.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

 **a/n**

 **aku menguploadnya lebih cepat dari pada biasanya. kalau bisa dibilang aku sedang galau, dan rasa itu benar - benar menyebalkan. ngomong - ngomong siapa yang suka lagu klasik?**

 **oh, iya aku juga ingin menjawab pertanyaan seseorang. kenapa aku tahu tentang mahluk begituan karena aku bisa melihat mereka, meski itu kadang - kadang doang. tidak setiap aku melihat mereka. dan aku suka mengambil kisah horror seperti itu, bukan aku ingin menakuti kalian dengan pojok ruangan atau pojok apapun tapi memang seperti itu. tapi aku juga lebih suka berada di pojok perpustakaan meski itu ada 'orang lain'**


End file.
